


Finally Loving You

by CommanderAnzu



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderAnzu/pseuds/CommanderAnzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lore appears on the Enterprise during the events of "The Naked Now" and tries to seduce Data with something he's always wanted, but Geordi barges in and stops Lore from taking something very important from Data. This does not follow any actual episode's storyline (except for the fact that there's the same disease).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Data read through the computer's files, taking slightly longer than he would if he was functioning normally. The USS Enterprise was suffering from a strange virus which acted upon the body as a strong liquor, meaning all of the crew was going to end up in a drunken stupor and likely kill themselves if Data didn't find the cause. Someone fully clothed in a shower, frozen in space. When had this happened before? He paused his continual scan when he heard someone outside the door.

"You may enter." He said, noting his speech program had not been affected yet.

Dr. Crusher walked into Data's quarters a bit unsteadily. She leaned lightly on his desk as she made her way into the room. Data questioned his slight twinge of disappointment. He had expected, almost hoped for Geordi to come through his door, not the doctor. He pushed the random thought aside.

"Data, have you found anything helpful?" As Dr. Crusher spoke, her words slurred together a bit. "We really need something soon, I almost made a rash decision concerning the captain."

Data was curious, but didn't believe he would ever get to hear of that event. "I have found nothing of importance," he replied unhelpfully, still keeping an eye on the computer.

Beverly groaned. She didn't want to think of what would happen if she ran into Jean-Luc again. "Oh great. Well, keep looking, I was just about to find Wesley; he was looking through the medical records for anything even slightly related to this. Tell me right away if you find anything, okay?"

"I will inform you immediately."

The door hissed shut behind the doctor after she stumbled her way out of the room. Data refocused all his attention to the Enterprise files, still finding nothing useful. His programs were beginning to move rather sluggishly. He calculated that searching the files thoroughly would take 4.6 hours, which was precious time they did not have at the moment. At this rate, they would all be completely inebriated in another two hours. Forced to consider other means of accessing information, Data's first option was attempting to set the holodeck to find the person from the past who had quite possibly suffered the same fate, evident by their decision to shower while wearing clothing. Data did not have long to weigh his options, so he decided that was the most effective use of his time. After shutting the computer off he got up from his chair, noticing the slight failure of his legs before he was completely standing. There was a slight wobble to his body, as if he were experiencing coldness and was trembling. After straightening himself, he exited his quarters and began to head down the corridors towards the holodeck. As he walked, Data did a sweep of his functions; most of which were performing adequately enough. Considering his slight advantage over humans relating to this virus, he did not feel the effects of the disease as quickly and thoroughly as them and calculated that he had another 2.7 hours until the complete disarray of his programs. Increasing his pace, he hurried towards the nearest turbolift. As he walked, he thought briefly of Geordi again. How was the virus affecting the engineer? He could not seem to picture his calm, serene friend not in control of his actions. He stopped thinking about Geordi as he reached a turbolift and paused in front of it, just far away enough so that it didn't open. The computer was telling him someone was inside, but the lift was not moving. Strangely enough, the computer could not identify the occupant. Data tried to find a reasonable explanation, but only came to the conclusion that the computer was malfunctioning. He stepped closer, activating the doors. As they slid open, Data immediately froze in his tracks. Inside the turbolift was Lore, leaning on the wall with a goofy grin on his face.

"We meet again, dear brother." Lore slurred.

"Lore, you should not be this affected by the disease currently," Data reminded stiffly, not functioning properly enough to question Lore's presence on the ship. He took in Lore's disheveled appearance; his rumpled black uniform and mussed hair.  _He seems a bit unstable,_  Data thought distractedly.

"Maybe you aren't, but I'm just the prototype. I'm not as high tech as you." Lore reached out and tugged Data's arm, pulling him back out of the turbolift. "Now come on, where's your room?"

"I am going to the holodeck, not my quarters." Data pulled his arm from Lore's grasp.

"But brother, I know things about your little disease." Lore spoke in a singsong voice. "The virus. We must talk about it alone."

"If you wish to share information about the virus go to Dr. Crusher; I am not equipped to treat everyone on board. Telling me will not greatly help our progress." But Data was curious. How had Lore gotten his information?

"Come onnnn, Data." Lore pouted. "I need to tell you. You're the only one who will understand."

Data pondered the statement. But his thinking was somehow impaired, because he could not fully process the idea. He decided to listen to Lore.

"My quarters are this way," he said, stumbling a little as he started walking. Behind him, Lore grinned.

...

Although Geordi La Forge was down in engineering as usual, he wasn't focused on the Enterprise. He was better off than some physically and able to walk without much of a stumble. Yet his mind was completely unfocused, and unravelling rapidly.  _Data..._  he thought, staring at the controls but not really paying attention to them.  _How can you have no emotions, yet you cause such strong ones in others?_  He leaned on the panels, gazing through his VISOR wistfully. Then he suddenly stiffened, horrified at his mental deterioration. "Oh damn..." Geordi said aloud. "I'm a mess." He realized that being near all these controls was not going to end well, so he decided to relocate to his quarters and keep himself out of harm's way. As he made his way to the turbolift, he tripped over a stray wire and landed on the floor. He rubbed his knee and hoped Dr. Crusher would find something soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Data walked into his quarters with Lore at his heels. Lore had hummed loudly during the short trip from the turbolift, which had made Data feel a bit uneasy; however, the crew members they had passed had thought nothing of it. They had been far too dysfunctional themselves to notice anything out of the ordinary. After door hissed shut behind them, Lore looked around amusedly at his brother's scarcely furnished room.

"It's hardly comfortable," he remarked, looking for a place to sit down.

Data pushed him a chair. "I do not require sleep, and I do not tire from standing. Therefore it is unnecessary to own human furniture made for their comfort, except when I have guests." He watched his brother plop down on the chair, obviously making himself at home. "Now, please inform me of what you know about the virus."

"Ah, sorry about that. I really have no idea what's happening to all of you." Lore straightened himself on the chair, but kept a relaxed position. "Well; us. You were right, it doesn't affect us as quickly as it does those inferior meat sacks. I just told you I knew something to get your attention." He stared at Data with liquid gold eyes, identical to his brother's.

Data was confused. Why would Lore lie to him? His internal processes were slowing, making it hard for him to search for a logical explanation.

"Data, now that I do have your attention, I want you to listen to me." Lore now spoke without a slur, although his informal tone suggested he was still completely comfortable with the atmosphere.

Data said nothing, still attempting to figure out what was going on. His head seemed to throb; to pulse. It was an unnerving feeling. His vision blurred slightly.

Lore sighed. "Oh dear brother, the virus must be attacking you rather vigorously. You seem to have no idea what I'm even saying to you."

Data shook his head, trying to see clearly. "I am still functioning." His speech program finally responded. "Lore, what do you want of me?"

"I want you to do me a favor." Lore got up from the chair and sauntered over to Data. "Do you think you can do that for your loving brother?"  _Sarcasm,_ Data was able to determine.

"I do not think I will approve of this favor." Data was concerned, but still interested.

"Well just listen to it. It's really no big deal. You see, my heart program has been acting up, having effects similar to some Terran heart problems. Dr. Soong is not able to fix me, so my only option is to switch with you."

"Lore, that would indicate that I would inherit these heart problems if we were to trade, thus I would not be fit for my Starfleet duties." Even in his current state, Data could see no reason to do this for Lore. His brother had been a nuisance at best, a threat at worst.

"Ah but Data, I would do something for you in return." Lore pulled up the sleeve of his black uniform and opened a plate in his forearm, removing a small chip. "Data, we were created by Dr. Noonian Soong, right?"

"Correct, but please speak with haste. We do not have much time for idle conversation." Data was growing impatient, but his eyes were fixed on the seemingly harmless chip.

"This chip was made specifically for you by our creator." Lore continued. He held the chip up to the light dramatically so that Data was able to see it clearly. "It was given to me by Dr. Soong himself, which he-"

"Brother." Data almost growled. "Please make your point."

"Fine," Lore said disappointedly. "Data, this is an emotion chip. I will install it for you in exchange for your functioning heart."

...

Geordi La Forge was not fit for any sort of duty. His breathing had become ragged and uneven, and walking to his cabin had proved a challenge. Around every new turn he would find himself questioning himself about his destination. He had ended up at every place on the ship except his damn quarters. He sighed as he stepped out of the turbolift and took in the view of Ten Forward. Other crew members wandered about the deck, displaying a wide range of overly exaggerated emotions. Two ensigns in red were brawling in the middle of the floor, and a young couple was openly making out at a table near the large space view window. This was most definitely not where he had been heading.  _Where had I been heading, anyway?_ Geordi asked himself. His muddled mind told him he was going to find Data.  _I have to tell him something. I have to tell him before it's too late..._ He straightened himself and turned back into the turbolift. "Deck 2," he told the computer. As it started to move, he wondered what it was that he was telling Data. Then he shrugged.  _Well it must be important, or I wouldn't be going there._

_..._

Data's synthetic heart almost stopped functioning at that moment; his addled thought process failing considerably. An emotion chip. To say no to this would go against everything he had yearned for; to become a human, albeit with an android shell. His arm reached out involuntarily, but Lore just brushed it aside and stepped closer.

"Ahh, you really do want it." He smirked. "I'm sorry, but you need to give me permission for the swap first."

Data gained control of his functions and stood still. "I... I do not wish to make the trade." He spoke with a bit of difficulty. It would seem the virus was affecting him faster than previously thought.

Lore gave him a look of disbelief. "You must be making a joke. Oh wait- you can't." He glared at his brother cruelly. His words were actually slurring now, sounding not unlike his earlier facade. "You're only kidding yourself."

Data was having trouble standing straight up. He leaned lightly against the wall to balance himself. "I am fully aware of my decision."

Lore stopped glaring rather suddenly. He gave Data a smile, yet it was not an entirely friendly one. "Data..." He stepped closer. "You really need to stop lying to me, dear brother," he said sweetly, but his voice was dripping with poison.


	3. Chapter 3

Geordi got off the turbolift and paused.  _What was I doing here again?_  He looked around confusedly. Then he cursed at himself.  _Damn it all! I can't keep wandering around the ship like some sort of drunk! I've got to…_ He stopped when he heard a noise. It was a soft thump, coming from inside one of the rooms in this corridor. Geordi walked quietly up to the first room in the row and put his ear up against the door; but heard nothing. He did the same with the next few doors and got the same results. Deciding he had imagined the noise in his unstable state of mind, he continued walking down the corridor until he got to his own quarters. A _h, this must have been where I was headed,_ he thought gratefully. He identified himself to the computer and the door slid open. However; as soon as he stared to walk in, he heard another thump; but it was louder this time. It sounded like it was coming from the adjacent room. As he hurried towards the origin of the sound he tried to remember whose quarters were right next to his, but his mind was far too gone to even try. He got to the door and beeped the alert. No response, but the room had gone silent. He beeped again. He still did not receive an answer.

"Chief Engineer override," he said nervously, and the door hissed open. He stumbled into the room and was greeted by the sight of Data being pinned to the ground by his identical twin brother; Lore. Data had a gag tied crookedly but tightly around his mouth, and his hands were being pinned down by Lore's less shaky ones. As soon as Geordi came into the room, Lore looked up and scowled. Data's eyes turned to Geordi as he struggled against his captor, but to no avail. His functions were barely adequate now, and he was severely restricted.

"Data?" Geordi was baffled. "What is Lore doing here?"

Data just gave him a strangled 'mmph' and continued squirming under Lore's body weight. He was pleased that Geordi had come to his aid, but the tilt of his head and the incoordination with which he walked indicated he was hardly a suitable rescuer.

"Oh, I see." Lore sneered. "The brave engineer has come to rescue the damsel in distress. Back away, La Forge. This doesn't concern you."

"This sure as hell concerns me," Geordi shot back. "Get off him."

"I think I will do whatever I please, engineer." Lore slurred coldly. "Now leave, or I will do more damage to your little Data than is truly necessary." He pulled out a phaser. It caught the light, and Geordi was momentarily distracted by the gleam of the metal in his VISOR. Then he started toward Lore.

Data was caught under Lore's body, helplessly twisting around and trying to push him off. Unfortunately, he was significantly weaker because of his state. He wondered why Lore was not as affected by this virus as he and the Terrans; had he come prepared for this? Data considered his options for escape. He couldn't tell Geordi anything due to the gag over his mouth, but he had the key to Lore's defeat. Like himself, Lore had a switch on his side that would completely disable him and essentially shut him down. He needed to get through to his friend.

Geordi started to sweat.  _I really should have thought about this,_  he thought warily. He inched closer to Lore, being careful not to stumble; yet this was no easy task. Lore held the phaser menacingly in the air, watching Geordi's every move. The air was thick with suspense, making Geordi bite his lip so hard a drop of blood appeared. He had no idea how he was going to do this. Suddenly he noticed something. Data was attempting to convey something with his eyes. He repeatedly looked at Lore's side, then back at Geordi.  _Is that a tear in Lore's shirt?_ he asked himself, not entirely trusting his VISOR right now. He looked closer. There was a faint outline of some synthetic skin, but something was in the middle; almost like a...  _A switch!_  Geordi realized.  _Lore has the exact same switch as Data._  Now he needed to be close enough to Lore to get to it. He gave Data a slight nod, which made Lore give him a sharp glare.

"Think you have a plan, do you?" He snarled. "I'm not that easy. Stay back." He pointed the phaser directly at Geordi.

Geordi cursed himself for being unarmed. He had thought it unsafe to be carrying a loaded phaser when in such a state, never dreaming he'd end up in a situation like this. He was now a little more than an arm's length from Lore and Data, but unable to move; he had no doubts he would be killed in a matter of seconds if he did.

Abruptly, Lore dropped the phaser and clutched his chest. He sputtered, but Geordi had tackled him before he had the chance to fully oxygenate his systems. He laid limp on the ground, but Geordi could feel his synthetic heart still beating; although erratically. Data got up onto his elbows with some difficulty and tried to pull the gag off. He got it off about halfway and then gave up.

"Geordi, we must call the medica-" His sentence was cut off as a full security team burst through the door, followed by Dr. Crusher. She rushed to kneel by Lore, and pulled out her equipment.

"What happened?" she asked breathlessly.

"His heart has a major malfunction. He will n-not recover, doctor." Data said, his speech program not working efficiently anymore.

Doctor Crusher took out a hypo spray and injected a pale liquid into Data's neck. She then turned to the security team that had been standing in the doorway and signaled them to leave.

"Except two of you, please," she commanded. She glanced over at Geordi, who had rolled off of Lore when she had walked in. He was sweating heavily and mumbling to himself. She pulled out another hypo spray and shot it into his neck quickly. A few moments later, Geordi sat up and rubbed his head.

"Doctor?" he said groggily. "I have such a headache."

Beverly smiled at Geordi. "Yes, I suppose you would. You two were the last ones to get this.

Geordi looked around. Data was still only halfway sitting, but even through his VISOR he could tell the android's eyes were more focused. He smiled softly; his friend was safe. Then he turned back to the doctor.

"How did you find the cure?" He asked curiously.

"Well, it turns out the Enterprise had suffered from the same symptoms about a century ago." Beverly told him. "We found that what we had was just a variation of the same exact disease, so we changed the formula for their cure accordingly and-"

"Lore?" Data had sat up fully and was now kneeling beside his brother. Lore lay completely still.

The doctor and Geordi quieted.

"Doctor, he tried to take my heart and trade it with his. This incident would have happened to me had I taken his offer."

"Offer?" Geordi asked cautiously.

"Geordi... Would you assist me in taking Lore sickbay?" Data asked suddenly. He did not wish to speak of the emotion chip with the doctor around.

"Oh no you don't." Dr. Crusher spoke firmly. "Neither of you have been injected with the cure long enough yet. You two," she said, turning to the remaining security members in the doorway. "Take Lore to sickbay and leave him on the second bed please. Standard procedure." The security guards lifted Lore away and carried him out of the room. Data watched until the door closed behind them.

"Data, are you going to be alright?" In her time, Beverly had helped many patients get over the loss of loved ones (and not-so-loved ones); though not nearly as much as Troi. But never in her life had she consoled an android.

"Doctor, I will be fine. May I ask that you leave us now? My thanks for everything you have done." Data spoke monotonously, but Geordi sensed that his friend was having a bit of difficulty with this new turn of events.

Beverly paused. What had she expected? She shrugged and stood up. "Of course, Data. But do come by later." Then she exited the room, leaving Data and Geordi sitting on the floor; the latter at a complete loss for words. There was a tangible silence.

"I want to thank you too, Geordi." Data said quietly.

"Oh no; it was nothing. Honestly, we probably wouldn't have made it out alive if his heart problems hadn't acted so suddenly." Geordi almost laughed. To think that a perfectly built android such as Lore could obtain such a fatal malfunction."

"It was a gesture of great friendship to attempt to save me in your unarmed state, and I am deeply honored." Data said seriously. He felt a small flutter when he thought again of Geordi coming to his rescue.

Geordi's heart beat a bit faster. Data wasn't even saying anything romantic and he was already feeling lightheaded. But he was also slightly crestfallen.

"Data... is that all you feel?" he asked quietly.

Data did not respond. Instead, he sat in silence; trying as hard as his circuits would allow to feel something. Trying his hardest to feel love.


	4. Chapter 4/ Epilogue

Geordi could feel a dense feeling in his chest like something was stretching his heart out; trying to rip it apart. Of course Data couldn't feel anything. He knew this. So why did he even think about it?

Data still had not responded. Instead, he got up and took a step toward the spot Lore had fallen after Geordi tackled him. He surveyed the floor until he found what he was looking for. He bent over and picked up the shiny little chip; noticing the faint scuff mark from where it had skittered onto the floor when Lore evidently dropped it. He turned it over in his fingers, studying it; hoping the fall had not affected it's functionality.

Geordi got up and stood next to Data, looking over his shoulder at the chip.  _It's hardly noteworthy,_  he thought decidedly.

"Data, what is that thing?" he asked.

"It was the offer." Data said simply.

Geordi's eyes almost bugged out if his VISOR.  _That little chip for Data's heart? What does it do, make Data able to fire phasers from his fingertips?_

"Um, Data..." Geordi prompted. "What does it do?"

"It is an emotion chip. It would make me feel... like a human." Data responded slowly, his eyes still locked on the chip.

Geordi gaped. To make him feel like a human... Data with the ability to love. To love him back. He stood there in a stunned silence. Then he shook his head, trying to clear away the wild fantasies that suddenly showed themselves, having been given new hope.  _But none of them are even plausible,_  he told himself.

"So... what do you plan to do with it?" Geordi asked cautiously. He had no idea how Data would react to this.

"I... I believe I wish to integrate it into my systems." Data responded slowly. He looked at Geordi. The engineer's facial expression could be read as anything from hopeful to merely curious. Although Data had become apt at recognizing many human emotions, he had never quite got the hang of reading Geordi. He inferred that the VISOR was the reason for that minor difficulty.

Geordi grinned widely- he couldn't help himself. "Well then let's see what we can do!" He patted Data on the back and stood up to test his legs; which were now stable. He stepped closer to Data to help him up, but then realized that it may be a bit strange; after all, Data was perfectly capable of getting up himself, and he did. For a moment neither one moved.

"Okay let me see this chip now." Geordi said, trying to overcome the now strained feeling of the conversation.

Data held the small piece of metal out to Geordi who took it carefully. He inspected it, trying to learn something about it. It seemed fairly simple to use.

"Okay, it looks like this can be inserted in a number of places, but for the least uncomfortable situation we are going to insert it into the wrist." Geordi told Data, who just cocked his head in response.

"Geordi, I do not fe-"

"You will once the chip is in, and we don't want the first emotion you experience to be an awkward one." Geordi continued hurriedly. He looked expectantly at Data, who held out his arm and rolled up his sleeve. Geordi stared briefly at the android before him, contemplating the consequences. With this new emotion chip, Data could just as easily dislike him as he could like him. To have a newly emotional Data not able to stand him was a horrible possibility that Geordi would have to risk.

He gently took Data's arm and moved his fingers along the side, searching for the edge of the small plate on his forearm. He found it and pried it open as carefully as he could.

"Are you sure about this?" Geordi asked Data nervously. Was he having second thoughts?

"I am positive, Geordi." Data responded promptly. He would have twitched impatiently if he were human, but seeing as he was not; his eyes locked onto the chip in Geordi's hand.

"Then here we go."

Geordi placed the chip into his friend's arm and searched until he found the wire he was looking for. He connected it.

"Anything?"

Data shook his head. "I do not feel significantly different."

Geordi pulled another wire over and attached it to the chip and was immediately shocked and thrown backward. As he hit the floor, he looked up just in time to see Data fall to the ground. He jumped back up as soon as possible and ran over to the crumpled form of the android.

"Data?" He shook Data helplessly. "DATA?"

Data sat up stiffly. He stared straight ahead, not looking at the engineer beside him.

"Are you alright?" Geordi asked worriedly.  _Oh god, what have I done to him?_

"Geordi... What is this?" Data's eyes remained in the space before him, trying to figure out what the particular tickling feeling in his synthetic heart was. Instantaneously, his mind filled with thoughts; none of which he had ever experienced before. He briefly remembered Lal and how she had told him of her wondrous programs evolved above his own capabilities. He now completely understood her feelings and felt a gash ripped in his heart from the loss of his creation; his daughter. Data leaned forward, clutching at his head with his hands. His eyes were clenched shut, not wanting to produce any new strong emotions. All the years of pain, sorrow, and anguish. Feelings of guilt and helplessness. He felt so much he thought he would burst. The emotions attacked his mind like a tsunami, and Data was drowning quickly.

Geordi watched Data shaking on the floor and tried to reach him.

"Commander? You're alright! Come on, you can do this. You're human, you know you've always wanted this. Don't give in now. Oh god, DATA!" He yelled hysterically. He held back the tears forming rapidly in his eyes, knowing the possibility of shorting out his VISOR. He blinked them away and put his hands on Data's. "Please..."

Data fought through the swirling emotions and slowly brought his head up. His eyes were still shut tightly and he was trembling.

Geordi pulled Data's hands away from his slightly mussed hair and held them firmly in his own.

"Just look at me."

Data was still terrified. He struggled to open his eyes but found he could not. He was in severe shock from the sudden blast of new information for his neural networks. He hung his head down again in shame.

Geordi let go of one of his hands and lifted Data's chin up. "Commander Data. Open your eyes."

The commanding tone triggered Data's programming. He immediately complied and opened his eyes, enabling his vision functions. He halted his movements. The sight of the engineer spread a warmth through him, giving him a fuzzy feeling. His hands automatically gripped Geordi's in return. He tilted his head in curiosity; he had the strangest compulsion to be closer to the man before him.  _This is what the humans conceive as friendship?_  Data questioned.  _No, this feeling is specific_.

Geordi noticed the change and gave Data a soft smile. "You did it."

"Affirmative." Data paused. He felt a burning sensation as he looked at the engineer. Looking through his files on human behavior, he categorized this emotion as desire. He obviously thought of his friend as a potential partner, but doubts came to his mind. What if Geordi didn't want him? He had always been there for him through their time on the Enterprise. Geordi was admittedly one of the kindest people on board, but he felt that something special may have been directed towards himself that nobody else received. "Geordi, may I inquire as to how you feel about me?"

Geordi almost laughed, but his heart skipped a beat. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I now recognize the signs of affection you have showed me as we have served together. I am able interpret these as a gesture of more than mere friendship. Have I assumed incorrectly? That might be fairly devastating." Data was holding onto Geordi's hands with a little more force than was necessary. He wanted this. He was finally able to realize he needed this more than anything else in the universe. Geordi was the most interesting human he had ever interacted with, and now he felt the small place in his mind where his desires for Geordi slept fully awaken and take over. His prime directive shifted to the engineer kneeling in front of him, who was obviously contemplating a response.

"Data, if you're trying to get at something more than friendship here, I think this isn't a good time." Geordi averted his gaze as he spoke. "You may think you feel something for me right now due to your new sensations and it's overwhelming you. You just think you love me right now because it's new to you." He removed his hands from Data's reluctantly.

Data ruminated the statement. "If you are correct, then your meaning is that I would feel such desires towards any member of this crew."

Geordi started. "Desires?" he questioned, feeling that small ray of hope burning brighter than before.

"I want to be closer to you. I do not simply want to be your friend, but much more than that; I feel requirements of a romantic nature towards your being. Physically, I-"

Geordi's dark cheeks seemed to redden. "Whoa whoa whoa, I don't need the details. But you really... you want this?"

Data nodded. "Geordi La Forge, it would appear that I am in love with you."

Geordi almost fell over. "Data..." he whispered. "Data, I love you too."

Data's heart almost leapt from his chest again as he took in the sight of his friend's face only inches from his own. A peculiar human custom popped into his mind, and he had the overwhelming urge to try it. He leaned forward and tilted his head to press his lips against Geordi's.

Geordi didn't react; his mind went completely blank. He sat there unmoving for a few seconds before Data hastily pulled away.

"My apologies, Geordi. I do not know why I attempted that." Data felt a new emotion overcome him; embarrassment. He turned his head away from Geordi and tried to think of a proper explanation for his actions.

Geordi finally found his voice. "No, Data that was… you didn't do anything wrong! I was just a bit taken aback, that's all."

"No, I am aware I have acted out of my normal parameters and I intend to compensate for my ac-"

Geordi was the one to lean forward this time. His lips met Data's mid-sentence, and Data immediately stopped talking and tugged at Geordi's uniform sleeve.

_So this is how I can get him to be quiet,_ Geordi thought amusedly. He wrapped his arms around Data to pull him in even closer; his body pressed against the infatuated android's.

Data was obsessed with this new sensation. While he had certainly kissed before, it had never felt quite like this; it was wonderful.

When they eventually broke apart, Geordi was panting softly. Data curled up against Geordi's chest contentedly and reached for his hand again. Taking Data's hand, Geordi absentmindedly caressed Data's hair with the other, smoothing it out where it had been ruffled.

"These human interactions of yours; they are quite enjoyable," Data said idly.

"Yes, they certainly are."

Data moved away and sat up. "Will Captain Picard approve of this situation?" he asked worriedly.

Geordi started to respond and then thought the question over. "Of what, our relationship or the new chip?"

"Either could be an inconvenience."

"Of course he will approve; he does what is best for his crew, and this chip could be useful. We all know you and social interactions." Geordi teased. "Picard is a very reasonable man and you know that. As for the relationship; we all know Riker and Troi are together and he doesn't seem be against that. I'm sure we are no different."

Data nodded. "That is true," he agreed. Then he hesitated. Something was nagging him and he had to, as the humans put it, get it off his chest. "Geordi… I have never been in an emotional relationship before. I may not be an adequate partner, as I have noted in the past."

"Data, I can help you with this. I don't expect you to do everything right on the first try. Heck, I'm normally the one who needs guidance. But don't worry. We are going to make this work."

Data opened his mouth and started to speak but stopped. His hands moved to his face, covering his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Geordi inquired.

"I believe I had an unforeseen reaction to your response." Data's voice was muffled.

"What?"

"I appear to be smiling."

Geordi laughed and tried to tug Data's hands away from his face, but halted. He had never seen a genuine smile directed towards him from the android, and he realized Data wasn't used to this at all.

"Data, smiling is not something to be ashamed of." Geordi reassured. "You see humans do it all the time."

"This is a new concept. Please allow me to process it."

Geordi sighed, but he was still grinning.

"I have been successful in integrating this new sub-routine into my program." Data informed Geordi. "I see no reason to continue, yet I am still smiling. Is it contagious?"

"Well no, but some people believe that laughter is." Geordi kidded. He heard a strange noise from Data, stifled by his hand. It sound suspiciously like a snicker. "That must seem pretty funny to you," he went on. "A simple noise of amusement being transferred to other people when they hear it. It's not very logical."

Data continued making the noise. Geordi had the urge to take advantage of it.

"Now Data, I want you to imagine Commander Riker in a swimsuit designed for a human female."

Data's quieted giggles suddenly turned to outright laughter, making him remove his hands from his face and clutch his stomach.  _It is quite a pleasing thing; to laugh,_ he managed to think.  _Although the image of Commander Riker is comically unpleasing._

Geordi started laughing, too. The ridiculousness of it all- Lore, the chip, Data's laughter; it all made him think this was all some kind of strange dream. He may be passed out on the floor from the effects of the virus and he wouldn't know it, but something told him this was all real.

Data's laugher slowly ceased. Geordi quieted as well, enjoying the presence the android. They sat there contentedly on the floor in Data's quarters, neither wanting to break the spell. Minutes passed, maybe an hour, before Data spoke.

"Geordi, I believe I am going to like this installation," Data stated with satisfaction.

"I think I will, too," Geordi responded sincerely.

Data smiled.


End file.
